


【授翻】为人父母ParentHood

by pulululu



Series: 【授翻】为人父母ParentHood [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Parenthood, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulululu/pseuds/pulululu
Summary: 杰森一开始并不打算收养丽莎，他只是想在白天能够不戴面具去看望小女孩。
Series: 【授翻】为人父母ParentHood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637983
Kudos: 33





	【授翻】为人父母ParentHood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ParentHood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766956) by [GoAwayOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAwayOlivia/pseuds/GoAwayOlivia). 



> 感谢原作者GoAwayOlivia给我的授权，让我能够和更多人分享这个故事  
> 原文链接在这里https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766956  
> 事实上这个故事是GoAwayOlivia大大写的《杰森·陶德：不只是法外者》（大名鼎鼎的The Not-So-Outlaw）的番外，一共有四篇番外，我都要了授权，会尽快翻完，所以现在的进度是（1/4），欢迎大家去支持原作者！

杰森一开始并不打算收养丽莎，他只是想在白天不戴面具去看望小女孩。他想要自由地带她出去吃冰淇淋和去公园玩。他想要带她去图书馆，去看电影，去庆祝她独自读完了她的第一本完整的故事书。他想要做的不仅仅是把她偷偷带出她的窗口，在看不见的星星下面飞跃夜空。只是有太多的事情阻碍着这一切。最主要的原因是杰森没有合法身份，他没有办法解释摘掉他的面具之后他和那个小女孩之间的关系。自从他复活后，没有合法身份并没有给他造成什么问题，但是自从他从小丑那里完全恢复过来后的几个月里，他可以感觉到自己的愤怒，因为他身上有着重重限制而不是沉浸在自由之中的愤怒。  
他需要一个身份。不是杰森·陶德，也不是杰森·韦恩，只是一个能让他在白天见到丽莎并和她共度时光的身份。  
最后，他拿着满满一袋食物去找了提姆。这位年轻的义务警员似乎对他的请求一点也不感到惊讶。他有点厌倦了如此明显的可预测性。  
“为了能把她带出孤儿院，你必须通过背景调查。但即使你通过了，除非你和她有血缘关系，否则结果也是不确定的。”  
“这就是我来找你的原因，”杰森说，如果这意味着能得到他想要的东西，他会毫不客气地奉承你。他做的鸡肉不是贿赂的一部分。那只是因为提姆太忙了，没时间做饭。他通常很擅长吃营养丰富的外卖，但是一顿家常饭对他更有好处。“你是这方面的能手。”  
提姆瞪着眼睛，好像他完全知道这只年长的大鸟要干什么了。杰森耸耸肩，毫无悔意。  
“我们建立孤儿院是为了向孩子们提供尽可能多的庇护。要创造一个能够通过那种程度的审查的身份所需要的工作量太荒谬了。”  
“只是需要通过一个背景调查，提米，”他一边争论一边开始准备晚餐。“我又不是非得领养个孩子不可。”  
提姆给他的表情介于“好吧”和完全冒犯之间，被冒犯是因为杰森甚至建议他不要做一个完全彻底的工作。“我是起草背景调查协议的人，杰森。从法律上让你死而复生会更容易些。孤儿院一部分是以你的名字命名的，他们会建立某种大哥哥计划，那样你就有时间和丽莎在一起了。然后你就可以重新拥有你的真实身份。”  
杰森正在给提姆端上一盘食物，但他听到这话马上把盘子收了回来。“绝对不行。”当提姆看起来似乎要试图说服他相信所有的优点时，他继续说道。“如果薇姬·维尔发现我还活着，你想把媒体的风暴引到我们身上吗，提米？我们要怎么解释过去几年的事？另外，把我暴露在媒体的关注之下，就意味着把丽莎暴露在媒体的关注之下。我绝对不会让这种事发生。”  
提姆长长地叹了口气。“好吧。但这需要几周的时间。至少。”  
杰森坐了下来，把盘子推给提姆，心满意足地让他吃了这顿饭。“我知道。我们还有时间。”

*****

这确实花了好几个星期。与此同时，杰森每天晚上都来看望丽莎，帮助她读书。她有点落后于她这个年龄应该达到的水平，而且对这项活动一点也不感兴趣，直到这变成了每晚和红头罩在一起的故事时间。他会和她坐在一起，轮流读书给他听，他会帮她一起读，告诉她她做得有多好，然后他会和她一起读。一旦他们建立了固定的日程，她似乎越来越喜欢阅读时间了。杰森很确定她只是喜欢他和他的注意力都集中在她自己身上，这很好。他非常乐意把注意力全都给她。  
当提姆确定了他的身份后，丽莎母亲已故的姐姐莎拉·亨特也有了一个儿子，名叫杰森。杰森·亨特长大成人，高中毕业，出国留学，又在大学毕业后回国。结果发现丽莎的妈妈死了，她的爸爸在监狱里等着因虐待儿童、危害安全和谋杀妻子而受审。  
这个身份是合法的，甚至就算没有杰森·亨特这个人的存在，这个身份也会是合法的。同样随之而来的还有银行账户、账单、纳税记录和社会保险号码。杰森非常肯定，他可能真的要开始用这个身份缴税了。经过提姆的工作，他或许可以竞选总统而不受惩罚，这意味着他可以经得起孤儿院的背景调查。  
那天晚上，他去拜访了丽莎和曼迪的房间，摘下了他的多米诺面具，告诉她他的名字是杰森，他们会假装他是她的堂兄，这样他就可以在白天来拜访她了。丽莎欣喜若狂，第二天他出现在孤儿院的时候，她用一个飞扑和一声快乐的尖叫“杰伊!（Jay Jay!*）”来迎接了他。  
管理部门花了一点时间才把一切都安排妥当。因为丽莎的过去，他们不喜欢杰森在没有事先了解她的情况下就把她带出孤儿院。他们开始安排定期监督拜访，只有他、丽莎和孤儿院的一名社工。杰森帮助她做功课，他们一起读书，一起涂色，听她讲述自己的一天。在那之后，没过多久，他们就决定，杰森可以在没有监督的情况下和其他孩子在一起。他们立刻意识到他对孩子们都很好，他们认为有人来看望孩子是件好事。所以有一天他和他们一起吃午饭，坐在丽莎旁边，午饭的质量让他大吃一惊：出乎意料的好吃的鸡柳、通心粉和奶酪、四季豆还有新鲜的橙子，每个孩子都有。  
“天哪，这可太好吃了，” 杰森满嘴食物地说道。这和阿尔弗雷德做的相去甚远，但肯定比他在学校食堂吃过的任何东西都要好。  
在他旁边，丽莎严肃地点了点头，她把一块鸡柳浸到差不多相当于一湖番茄酱的东西里。杰森做了个鬼脸。  
“真恶心。”  
“不，呃，”丽莎抗议道，然后她把那半块浸了番茄酱的鸡柳塞进了嘴里。  
杰森指着她，强调地重复道:“真恶心。”  
当她嚼完之后，她向他伸出了舌头。杰森立即回应了同样的姿势，忽略了房间另一头一个监督的成年人略带不满的表情。  
隔着一张桌子，亚历克斯目不转睛地盯着他，完全忘记了他自己的鸡柳。杰森并不感到惊讶。没有一个孩子是特别愚蠢的，他们都看到过很多次他戴多米诺面具的样子。那么多的曝光使他的脸很容易被认出来。那时候他根本没有想到他们之间的联系会持续这么久。  
杰森朝那个孩子扬了扬眉毛，这是一种熟悉的表情，甚至在多米诺面具之后也是如此。亚历克斯睁大了眼睛，然后从桌子上站起来，走了过去。他重重地坐在他对面。  
“头罩，”他招呼道，好像不敢相信红头罩就穿着牛仔裤和廉价T恤坐在孤儿院自助餐厅的午餐桌旁。  
他得意地笑了。"事实上，是杰森。我是丽莎的堂兄。这里的好心人一直让我来看她。"  
“当然，”亚历克斯回答道，纯粹讽刺的。  
杰森的笑容扩大了。  
“我叫他杰伊（Jay Jay），”丽莎一边帮忙一边忙着把另一块鸡柳变成一个涂满番茄酱的怪物。  
“杰伊·杰伊（Jay Jay），”亚历克斯怀疑地重复道。  
“她是唯一可以逃脱惩罚的人。你们其余的人只能叫杰森，”杰森警告。  
亚历克斯等了一会儿才承认:“我以为你会更年长一些。”  
“就像你看到的现在这个小家伙一样，蝙蝠侠对他的罗宾没有真正的年龄限制，，”他挖苦地回答。  
他脸上掠过一丝深思的表情，然后问道:“那么......有没有什么类似申请表之类的东西?”  
杰森勉强忍住不大声咒骂，以免让其他大人们听见。“他妈的不。绝对不行。没有。如果你再想着这个，我就要开枪打你了。”  
亚历克斯看起来既有点开心又有点生气，“可是你做过。”  
“是的，但结果对我来说并不好，”杰森坚定地回答。他绝对不想进行这样的谈话，也绝对不想让丽莎听到这个。他最不需要做的就是给她这个想法。“你想帮助别人，你就得用一种真正能帮助别人的方式。完成学业。像汤普金斯医生那样做一名医生。或者，成为一名警察，成为一个孩子可以真正信任的人。除了童子军演出之外什么都行。”  
亚历克斯看起来对这些建议并不感冒，但是杰森并不在乎。绝对不会有犯罪巷的义务警员到处乱跑。他不会允许的。  
过了好一会儿，那孩子放弃了一连串的问题，转而问了一个新的问题。“那么，这是否意味着白天你也会出现了?”  
“没错。你现在甩不掉我了。我得确保他们照顾好我最喜欢的小表妹，” 他边说边抚弄着丽莎的头发。这标志着她和他相处得多么融洽，让她能够忽略抚摸，开始吃她的橙子。  
“酷，”亚历克斯回答。“然后午饭后你可以帮我和雅各布复习数学。因为是你的错，才让我们现在必须学这些。”  
杰森考虑了一下，“我想我能行。”

*****

在他们同意让杰森把丽莎从孤儿院带出来之前，他们的每日探望持续了两个星期。他带她去了上东区的一家冰淇淋店。当他们骑着他的摩托车穿越斯帕尔河的时候，她高兴极了，他很确定这是她第一次离开北岛，他怀疑她从来没有离开过犯罪巷，包厘街和罗宾斯维尔。起初，她对陌生的环境和所有的人都有点紧张，但是来自哥谭市一个更富裕地区的诱惑让她很快就振作了起来，兴奋地转着圈，指着每一样东西。尽管她一次也没有放开他的手臂。即便如此，她的兴奋还是有感染力的，杰森在整个旅程中几乎都在咧着嘴笑。  
又过了几个星期和几次外出活动之后，孤儿院的社工来到他的公寓，检查孩子在里面是否安全，看看他周围是否有明显违法的东西。幸运的是，他一直期待着这次拜访，并把他那无数的武器藏在了不会被发现的地方。探访结束后，他被告知可以让丽莎留下来一起过周末。他买了床单放在沙发上，还买了一个枕头和一条他知道她会喜欢的毛绒绒的毯子，然后他邀请了罗伊和科莉来拜访。  
虽然丽莎一开始对他们很紧张，但没过多久他们就赢得了她的芳心，而他的队友们也立刻被她迷住了。  
他和罗伊正懒洋洋地躺在大楼的屋顶上，看着科莉在天空中划过的灼热的光芒。丽莎高兴地咯咯地笑在她的怀里，杰森懒洋洋地想知道他是否还能把她找回来，毕竟塔玛兰人把她弄得在空中飞来飞去。科莉很有可能会成为她的新宠。毕竟飞行是很难与之竞争的。  
“我们要留下她，对吧?”罗伊问道，转移了他的注意力。  
“她不是一条小狗，罗伊，”杰森立即反驳道。  
“好吧，很明显。但她是我见过的最可爱的孩子了，更不用说我从没见过你这么开心，小杰鸟。所以，我们要留下她，对吗? ”  
杰森得意地笑道：“从法律上讲，我现在是她的堂兄了。她唯一没有因谋杀而入狱的亲人。所以，是的，她会留下来的。”  
罗伊吹了一声口哨，“你是怎么做到的?”  
“提姆。”  
“当然，”他回答，脸上露出一副若有所思的表情。“你知道，他是一个相当能干的孩子。我们应该把他从泰坦那里偷来。”  
杰森哼了一声，“因为提姆·德雷克总是为法外者尖叫。”  
“我们可以让他堕落，”罗伊说，似乎对这个想法很有信心。“我敢打赌，他内心深处一定有一个叛逆的、破坏规则的人，被压抑着，渴望着出来。我们是在帮他。”  
这并不是什么难事。这些日子，提姆比布鲁斯或其他任何人都更按自己的规则行事。而这些规则甚至往往比布鲁斯的强硬路线更加灵活。他更擅长操纵规则来达到对自己有利的效果，即使他仍然没有完全抛弃规则，杰森也认为他身上的潜力是存在的。  
“一只成为法外者的鸟宝宝。我倒想看看，”他决定。“但是没有人能让那个孩子做他不想做的事情。他固执得要命。”  
“家族特征，”罗伊轻松地回答。杰森向他投去一个不高兴的目光。他最好的朋友没有理睬他，而是大声对科莉说：“嘿，轮到我了！我要教她怎么射箭!”  
听到丽莎激动的回答，杰森轻声地笑了起来。

*****

没过多久罗伊和科莉就变成了罗伊叔叔和科莉婶婶，而杰森在罗伊下次拜访时带着孩子用的弓箭出现一点也不感到惊讶。他设了一个靶子，丽莎会突然在屋顶上射出她的小箭。科莉有时会乘虚而入，带着她飞起来，然后杰森会给他们所有人做点吃的，而罗伊则会挑选一些好笑的儿童电影让他们一起看。  
斯蒂芬妮也立刻喜欢上了她，除了“灵魂侄女”（注：灵魂伴侣的捏他）之外，她什么都不愿意叫，并且非常热情地带着她和杰森逛百货商店，试图给丽莎穿上超多的茄子色衣服，同时还试图骗杰森给她做那天她想吃的任何甜点。卡珊德拉喜欢和她一起练习阅读，也开始教她一些芭蕾舞。  
提姆也成了丽莎生活中的常客。在他实现了让杰森回家这个最终目标之后，他真的希望他不要再来了。但他没有。他经常穿着全套的红罗宾装备来这里吃杰森的食物和唆使丽莎堕落，主要是教一些初级黑客和颠倒就寝时间的课程。每次杰森想叫他出来的时候，他都有点不爽。  
“不，我不是在教她怎么黑东西，杰森。那是第8周的事情，我们现在只是在第3周。”  
“就寝时间更像是就寝的建议，丽莎。不要仅仅因为那是社会认为正常的，就让任何人强迫你遵守标准的24小时时间表。不管别人怎么说，你就是你。”  
“等你准备好了，丽莎，咖啡在等你。它会成为你最好的朋友。”  
杰森不确定提姆是否真的完全不知道如何成为一个对孩子负责任的成年人，又或者这是一个有意为之的举动，让他为这只年轻的小鸟在他带杰森回家的任务中不得不面对的所有糟糕的东西而受苦。就他个人而言，他觉得自己送他、斯蒂芬和卡斯去的加勒比海度假已经足够弥补这一切了，但是提姆度假回来后评论道，当今世界文明的标志是如何建立在这个国家的Wi-Fi有多方便的基础上的。  
不管怎样，“不要听提宝叔叔的话”成了他和丽莎一起度过的这个周末的座右铭，而斯蒂芬至少在这一点上完全支持他。

*****

随着夏天的到来，丽莎越来越多的玩具、衣服和鞋子出现在了杰森的阁楼里，他开始考虑推倒墙壁，扩建一个顶层，以便给这个小女孩自己的房间，还有空间让她放置她一直收集的所有东西。她和他一起度过了足够多的周末，管理人员终于许可了她可以拥有自己的房间，而杰森拥有整个楼层，尽管他目前并没有使用所有的房间。  
他还决定把这个小女孩介绍给阿尔弗雷德。他们仍然每周共进午餐，但丽莎周末会过来，尽管老管家不得不听杰森没完没了地谈论她，但他还没有机会见到她。因此，阿尔弗雷德等待着一个绝佳的机会(当布鲁斯应该在大都会参加某个活动时)，邀请他们两个人周六一起来吃早午餐。  
他们一看见那座庄园，丽莎就变得僵硬起来，杰森很难责怪她。他记得自己第一次看到这座宏伟壮观的建筑的时候，他认为这座建筑的一层楼就能住进他长大的那栋楼里的每个人。他和丽莎已经历险去过了哥谭市的一些更富裕的地区，但她还没有经历过任何接近这个庄园的富裕程度的东西。  
“这是座城堡，” 他把车停好，帮她摘下买给她的儿童用头盔时，她轻声说道。“你住在这里吗?”  
“有几年，”杰森一边跳下摩托车一边回答。“我十二岁的时候偷了蝙蝠车的轮胎，然后蝙蝠侠把我带到了这里。”  
她点了点头，目不转睛地盯着那座巨大的建筑。杰森向她讲述了他童年的一些基本情况，包括布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠。丽莎是一个聪明的孩子，她可能不太在乎一个与她毫无关系的富人，但是她已经知道蝙蝠侠是红头罩的“爸爸”了，所以她有足够的社会意识去认识到布鲁斯·韦恩是谁也只是一个时间问题。杰森决定避开这个最终会实现的结果，事先向她解释了一切。他并不担心丽莎会不会保守秘密。再次强调，她是一个聪明的孩子，杰森既然承诺了要长期成为她生活的一部分，这就意味着无论如何这个问题最终都需要得到解决。  
他不知道布鲁斯是否会同意。他也真的不在乎。他们之间的休战仍然是暂时的，但丽莎更重要。  
“准备好了吗，丽莎贝斯?” 杰森问道，当她不再睁大眼睛呆呆地望着庄园，而是瞪了他一眼的时候，杰森得到了回应。  
“你不应该那样叫我!”  
杰森朝她咧嘴一笑，“哦，是吗?谁说的?”  
“我!”  
“哦，好吧，那就叫莉西吧?”  
她脸上一副恼怒的表情，让杰森咽下了哼声。“不——” 她沮丧地抱怨着。  
“贝斯?”  
“真恶心!”  
“伊丽莎白?”  
“不。”  
“莉莉?”  
“杰!” 她呜咽着说，杰森忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。  
“哦，我知道。这次我一定会成功的。你会喜欢这个的。”  
“......什么?” 丽莎问，既谨慎又怀疑。  
“丽莎-贝斯?”  
“杰伊!” 她大声抗议。  
杰森笑着把她抱了起来，把她从肩膀上抛了起来，一边挠她的咯吱窝一边又推又晃。他窃笑着听她忍住咯咯的笑坚持大声反对。"那我想我们只能选胡萝卜头了。"  
“或者是丽莎，”她指出。  
“不。胡萝卜头或者丽莎贝斯公主，你得挑一个。”  
“啊——” 丽莎抱怨着，但仍然趴在他的肩膀上。“好吧!” 她宣布，好像这是世界上最大的苦差事。  
“杰森少爷，你在折磨我们可怜的客人吗?” 阿尔弗雷德的声音从前面的台阶上传来。杰森抬起头，看到老管家一如既往地站在庄园敞开的门口，看上去一尘不染。他的嘴唇微微上扬，眼睛里明显闪烁着光芒。就阿尔弗雷德的表情而言，那简直就是一个大笑了。  
杰森发现自己也笑着回应。“只要我能的话，阿福。” 但是他能感觉到丽莎在他的肩膀上紧张起来，他把她转过来，这样她就能趴在他的背上。经过几个月的心理咨询和杰森几个星期的引导，这个小女孩已经好多了，但是这样仍然是她遇到新朋友时最安心的姿势。她仍然很紧张，她需要感觉到杰森站在她和世界其他人之间，随时准备在有人试图做任何事的时候保护她。  
“没必要紧张，公主，” 他一边向台阶走去，一边向她保证。“那是阿尔弗雷德。他抚养了那个抚养我长大的人，所以他差不多就是你的曾祖父了，对吧?”  
丽莎好奇地越过杰森的肩膀看过去。“他就是那个做小甜饼的人?”  
阿尔弗雷德给了女孩一个微笑，杰森也咧开嘴笑了。“我的确会做小甜饼。我也很乐意今天下午为你做一些，但现在我们先来做早午餐吧。你觉得怎么样，伊丽莎白小姐?”  
丽莎点了点头，“好的。”  
“哦，为什么他可以叫你伊丽莎白?” 杰森抗议道。  
“小甜饼，”她睿智地回答。  
“啊，是啊，我怎么能和小甜饼竞争呢?” 杰森回嘴道，翻了翻眼睛。当他们走进庄园的时候，她又变得僵硬起来，双臂紧紧地搂着他，睁大了眼睛，显然有些害怕。  
“别担心。我会一直和你在一起的。我不会让你迷路的，” 杰森向她保证。  
她点了点头，“我能看看你的房间吗?”  
杰森看向阿尔弗雷德，不确定他的房间是否还在。  
阿尔弗雷德回应了他的目光。“你的房间就在你离开的地方，杰森少爷。你可以在早午餐后带伊丽莎白小姐参观一下。”  
“酷，” 丽莎笑了。  
杰森不知道他是怎么想的，但是很快他们就来到了厨房，阿尔弗雷德在厨房的小桌子上准备了早午餐。他很高兴这不是餐厅里的那张大桌子。他总是更喜欢厨房，而且他认为餐厅现在对丽莎来说可能有点太大了。  
这个红头发的小女孩一看到盛宴就开始在他的背上扭来扭去，想要下来，杰森在放开她的时候生气地笑了起来。她冲向桌子，跪坐在其中一张椅子上，以便更清楚地看到食物。  
“哇，”她睁大了眼睛，低声惊叹。  
“这些都会很美味的，”杰森保证道，坐在了她的旁边。“阿尔弗雷德是有史以来最好的厨师。”  
“这是夸大之词，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德回答。  
“是啊，没错，” 他轻蔑地说，然后转向丽莎。“好了，小家伙。你想要什么?”  
“全部!”  
他咧嘴一笑，“这才是我的女孩。”  
几分钟后，提姆拖着沉重的脚步走了进来，穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪，他有点吃惊。“你在这儿干什么，鸟宝宝？我还以为你在你的地方呢。”  
“提米叔叔!” 丽莎高兴地问候道。  
提姆显然还在半睡半醒的状态，但他努力地给了女孩一个微笑，然后在她旁边的桌子上坐了下来。他满怀感激地接过阿尔弗雷德递给他的咖啡杯，然后开始加载他的大脑硬盘。他喝了几口咖啡，但终于开口说话了。“昨天晚上的一个案子，我需要借用蝙蝠洞。阿尔弗雷德不让我离开。”  
“你会在回家的路上骑着摩托车睡着的。” 阿尔弗雷德一本正经地回答。  
“提米叔叔睡眠不足，”杰森对丽莎说。“人们睡眠不足的时候就会做一些愚蠢的事情，比如撞毁摩托车。这就是为什么我们不能听提米叔叔关于咖啡和就寝时间的话。”  
“这就是为什么......?” 她的声音渐渐弱下来，用两只手指着眼睛下面。  
杰森对这个手势和提姆略带冒犯的表情嗤之以鼻。“他的眼睛下面有无尽的黑眼圈？没错，这就是原因。”  
丽莎转向提姆，坚定地告诉他:“提米叔叔，你应该多睡会儿。”  
杰森咧嘴一笑，感觉到了胜利。“你告诉他了，公主。”  
“不要相信谎言，丽莎。只要世界上还有咖啡，人们就不需要睡觉。”  
阿尔弗雷德发出一种不赞成的声音。“你最好不要理会他的话，伊丽莎白小姐。提摩西少爷只是觉得他不需要睡觉。”  
丽莎耸了耸肩，开心地吃了一会儿，然后她的注意力又再次回到了提姆身上。“你今天要和我们一起出去玩吗?” 她问道，用她绿色的大眼睛看着他。“杰伊将和我一起去探索，然后我们会和阿尔弗雷德一起做小甜饼。”  
提姆看向杰森，杰森得意地笑了。“你不会拒绝这样一张可爱的脸吧，是吗，提宝?”  
他对丽莎笑了笑，“当然。也许在我们探险的时候，我们还可以找到你爸爸以前的留堂条。”  
杰森在听到“爸爸”这个词时差点从椅子上摔下来，直到他的大脑从短路中恢复过来，能够专注于其他事情。“嘿!”  
丽莎用那双大大的绿眼睛看向他，以一种他在一个六岁孩子的脸上见过的最失望的表情。“你被留过堂?”  
他眨了眨眼睛，睁大了眼睛，有点惊讶地发现，她对提姆叫他“爸爸”一点反应都没有，这说明她的亲生爸爸肯定是个虐待儿童的混蛋。“呃......”  
提姆窃笑了一声，阿尔弗雷德解释道。“你父亲在学校偶尔会打架。虽然他从来不是毫无缘由的，而且他比他其他的兄弟留堂的次数要少得多。”  
杰森又在椅子上猛地一动，睁大眼睛看着老人。他又说了一次那个词，但丽莎眼睛都没眨一下。  
阿尔弗雷德接着说。“至少他总是做家庭作业，而且如果可以的话，他从不缺课。比在座的某些人来说要好得多。”他最后意有所指地看了提姆一眼。  
“上学是浪费时间，” 提姆在他的咖啡杯后面反驳道。  
杰森怒视着他。“你真丢脸，别跟丽莎说这种话。” 他把目光转回到那个红头发的小女孩身上，严肃地说道。“上学是很重要的。我们热爱学校。”  
她轻轻地耸了耸肩，“好吧。”  
提姆得意地笑了，杰森狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“我要开枪打你了。” 在他旁边，丽莎惊呼。  
“你不能向提米叔叔开枪!”  
年轻的小鸟胜利地咧嘴笑了。

提姆最终还是陪着他们参观了庄园，还向丽莎展示了最好的藏身之处，并讲述了迪克和达米安多年来打坏过的东西。他甚至还讲了一些关于杰森的故事，这些故事本不应该像它们那样让他感到惊讶的。该是他接受这一事实的时候了，不管他是否和杰森一起在庄园里待过，提姆都知道一切。不断被这个事实吓到有点尴尬。  
过了一会儿，提姆回到了蝙蝠洞继续他的工作狂模式，他的位置很快被迪克取代了，迪克立刻热情洋溢地带着丽莎去玩，去教她体操。杰森不太清楚他是怎么知道这个小女孩在庄园里的，但不是提姆告诉他的就是阿尔弗雷德。不过，他没有在意这件事，因为丽莎看起来很开心，而迪克一直在咧嘴傻笑。  
“她是一位迷人的年轻女士，杰森少爷，” 阿尔弗雷德说。他和杰森坐在外面的院子里，看着迪克帮助丽莎在草地上下腰。他本想把她带到蝙蝠洞里的垫子上，但是杰森坚决反对。再说一遍，他最不需要做的就是给她这个想法。他不介意迪克教她体操，也不介意罗伊教她射箭，但她无论如何也不能穿上那些紧身衣或者披风。永远不能，只要他还能控制。给她介绍蝙蝠洞会让他们都走上末日的快车道。  
“非常迷人，” 他微笑着补充道。  
杰森咧开嘴笑了。“是啊，她与众不同。她吃过苦头，但她很坚强。她会没事的。”  
“我能问问发生过什么事吗?”  
杰森沉默了片刻，然后安静地告诉他。“她的父亲虐待她。她母亲的死亡最初被判定为意外事故，但事实上是那个混蛋把她推下了楼梯，让她摔断了脖子。甚至在那之前，他们都因为骨折或其他原因去过几次医院。一开始丽莎非常害怕我，根本不敢靠近我，但是几个星期之后她就活跃起来了。然后一个儿童强奸犯和杀人犯把她从街上带走了。我及时赶到了她身边，但这对她来说真的很艰难。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉头。“我肯定是的。我很高兴你赶到那里救了她。”  
他们看着迪克开始以更快的速度下腰，使之更像是初学者的后手弹簧。“她的个子很小，”阿尔弗雷德说。“即使是以她这个年龄来说。”  
杰森点了点头。“营养不良。不过她很快就会长高的。”  
“我真的希望你能多带她来，杰森少爷。庄园里有快乐的孩子们在，总是显得轻松多了。”  
他认真考虑了一下。他和布鲁斯的关系还很不稳定。更不用说他有一部分根本不希望他以前的父亲出现在丽莎身边，就好像他认为布鲁斯会把她从他身边带走一样。因为说到底，总有一个人会这么做的，而且那个人会知道杰森完全没有能力照顾一个孩子。他也不想让布鲁斯评判他的所作所为，即使他不想让他远离丽莎的生活。  
但是当他看到丽莎和迪克一起倒在草地上大笑的时候，他想到了她是怎样拥有一个罗伊叔叔和科莉婶婶的，还有斯蒂芬婶婶、卡斯婶婶和提米叔叔。他想着她怎么也能有一个翅膀叔叔，甚至可能一个大米叔叔。对她来说有更多的家人是件好事。这不是他想瞒着她的事。  
“好吧，我总不能阻止她去见她的曾祖父阿尔弗雷德，对吧?”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了，眼睛有点模糊。“当然不。我期待你们下星期六再来一起吃早午餐。”

*****

令杰森吃惊的是，达米安很快就有了当叔叔的想法。回想起来，他真的不应该感到惊讶的，因为这个孩子似乎认为当叔叔就意味着能够指挥丽莎，因为他试图用木制的练习剑来教她剑术。那孩子总是喜欢有机会就证明自己的优越性。  
还伴随着很多傲慢的评论。  
“调整你的姿势，蹒跚学步的小鬼（Toddling*）。”  
“不能接受，蹒跚学步的小鬼。我在你的年龄能够完成比这更复杂的组合。”  
“有用的罢工。现在试着用实际的力量来支持它。”  
尽管他发表了这些评论，课程仍然是相当随意的。他们在她的身体素质和如何阻挡攻击上下了很大功夫，但是达米安似乎知道如果他不小心击中了丽莎，他就会和杰森开战，所以他对这个女孩非常小心。  
杰森仍然坚持丽莎永远不会成为一个义务警员，但他同意让这些课程继续下去，因为，尽管达米安的态度，她似乎很享受她和大米叔叔一起度过的时间。不过，他怀疑这更多是出于竞争精神，而不是因为达米安迷人的个性。迪克继续教她体操，提姆继续教她科技，卡斯继续教她芭蕾，罗伊继续教她射箭。而且，尽管杰森没有告诉其他任何人，他已经开始教她如何像样地出拳了。  
他知道，如果她想成为一名义警，她所学的一切在技术上都会是有用的。他并不是对成为义警将所处的危险境地视而不见。但是丽莎喜欢学习新事物，他不想让她气馁。尽管杰森不会让丽莎成为另一个注定要遭受痛苦、失去生命的童子军，但他确实希望她能够在紧急情况下保护自己。他们毕竟生活在犯罪巷，而且不管他喜不喜欢，他出现在她的生活中，在给她提供了很多保护的同时，也把她暴露在了一些风险下。

*****

当然，杰森确实考虑过收养丽莎，但从未认真考虑过。他当然非常关切她保护她，他已经像爱自己的孩子一样爱她了，但他仍然是红头罩。他会在午夜出去巡逻哥谭市的街道，他会被枪击，他会和法外者一起出去执行任务，有时他会离开哥谭市几个星期，他还没有一个能够给她的卧室，他的生活中几乎没有什么真正有利于抚养孩子。  
然而，丽莎已经不再告诉别人他是她的堂兄，而是开始介绍他是她的父亲，每次她这样做的时候，杰森都感觉自己的心跳出了胸膛。她蜷缩在他身边窝在沙发上看电影，每次她害怕或者做噩梦的时候，她都会去找他。在他知道发生了什么之前，他做每一件事的时候，丽莎都会出现在他的脑海里。当他们快要到9月和她的7岁生日时，杰森意识到，这个小女孩已经是他生命中最重要的人了，而他无意改变这一点。  
尽管如此，他还是不认为领养是一种选择。直到一个星期天的晚上，孤儿院的女老板卡米尔把这件事提了出来，当时他正在把一起过完周末的丽莎送回来。  
“我知道你还很年轻，在你这个年纪抚养一个孩子是一个巨大的承诺，但是除非有人是盲人才看不到你们两个有多么爱对方。你考虑过收养她吗?”  
杰森那时正准备离开，但卡米尔的话一下子打断了他。  
“什么?” 他睁大眼睛问她。  
卡米尔耸耸肩，继续说道。“你很年轻，这将会是一个巨大的承诺，但你认为这是一个你想做出的承诺吗?”  
他眨了眨眼，惊呆了。“你愿意让我这么做吗?”  
卡米尔看起来对这个问题有点困惑。“当然，你们是家人。自从你回到丽莎的生活以来，她取得了惊人的进步。她在学校的表现很好，辅导员也不再担心她了。她几乎不再谈论红头罩了，因为她忙着谈论你。”  
杰森微微地笑了，“真的吗?”  
卡米尔点点头。“你对她一直很好。而且我们足够了解你了，不用担心你的性格或者你愿意为她做多少事。我完全可以把丽莎的监护权交给你。”  
“可是我才二十一岁。我是自由职业者，所以工作很忙碌，也很难预测时间。”  
卡米尔看了他一眼。“杰森。我完全相信你会尽你所能为那个小女孩提供最好的生活。而且你聪明能干。如果你愿意，你们都可以离开犯罪巷，但你待在这里，是因为她在这里。我一点也不想给你压力。这是一个很大的承诺，你需要考虑清楚。我只是想让你知道这是一个选择。如果你愿意，你可以收养丽莎。”  
杰森感觉他不太支持这个提议，但他还是点了点头。“谢谢。谢谢你。我......”  
她点了点头，表示理解。“好好考虑一下吧。这段时间，你想什么时候来就什么时候来，我想你还会来带丽莎一起去过周末吧?”  
“是的。我星期五一定会过来的，如果我不能在那之前赶来的话。”  
然后杰森回到他的阁楼，一头倒在沙发上，盯着天花板。他内心的一部分已经在开始制定计划了。他已经在计划着翻新大楼顶层的其余部分，只是还没有时间。他可以扩建阁楼，为丽莎添置一张床和一间浴室，装修完他自己的浴室，添置一间书房，甚至可以添置一间客房。他可以早上送她上学，下午接她回家。他可以让她参加体操队，或者芭蕾队，或者任何她想参加的课外活动。如果她想要的话，他可以让她去上音乐课。他可以给她一切机会去完成她可能想要完成的任何事情。他可以给她一个未来。他可以给她为自己实现任何梦想的能力。他可以把整个世界都给她。  
他可以......他可以成为她的爸爸。真正的。合法的。他可以给她任何东西。  
他深吸了一口气。他想成为她的爸爸。上帝啊，他想成为她的爸爸。他以前从来没有真正考虑过这种可能性，但是现在这种可能性确实存在了，他想要成为她的爸爸。  
但是什么才是对丽莎最好的呢？当然不可能是他。他现在所有的钱要么来自塔利亚，要么就是脏钱。他没有工作。除非义警算是个工作，但这是没有报酬的，而且除了打击犯罪，他唯一真正的技能就是杀人和炸东西。他不能把这当作一份工作，除非他是个罪犯。他的生活一团糟。他有很多问题，有敌人，有枪，有刀，还有很多其他的原因为什么他不能抚养一个孩子。  
但是他理解丽莎和她的生活。他知道在流落街头之前她的家庭生活是什么样的，他知道她需要什么。即使世界上最好的家庭想要收养她，他们会像他那样理解丽莎吗？他们会愿意接近吗？如果她不会被领养呢？与丽莎在孤儿院长大相比，和他在一起是一个更好还是更坏的选择？  
杰森不知道，他整整一个星期都在为此苦恼。到周末的时候，他还没有做出决定，这让他有点心烦意乱。以至于阿尔弗雷德很快就把他叫了出来。  
“自从你来到这里之后，你几乎一句话也没说，杰森少爷。这可不像你。而且如果我没记错的话，你星期三来吃午饭的时候也很安静。是什么在困扰你?”  
杰森看着丽莎和达米安坐在家里最喜欢的客厅里的咖啡桌上。丽莎正在斯蒂芬给她的涂色本上涂涂画画，而达米安正在画一幅令人印象深刻的铅笔画，画的是睡在地毯上的提图斯。  
他们的年龄相差只有五年零九个月，这还是有点让人觉得不可思议。两个人都没有真正获得过童年，但达米安在很小的时候就被迫在所有方面都出类拔萃。他说话的方式、他知道的事情，有时让人很难记起他实际上还是一个孩子。特别是考虑到杰森在战场上是多么信任他。其他时候，特别是当他的脾气占了上风的时候，又不可能忘记了。达米安仍然在探索如何成为一个孩子，现在他可以自由地做他想做的事情。  
丽萨在她五岁的时候就目睹了虐待她的父亲把她母亲推向死亡。她逃离了他和她的家，在街上流浪了几个星期，直到杰森成为巷子里孩子们的保护者。即使在那时，她也过了好几个星期才跟别人说话。几个星期前，她才开始向杰森敞开心扉，放松自己。直到进了孤儿院，她才真正被允许成为一个孩子，但她很快就适应了。杰森总是为孩子们的适应能力而惊讶。如果你给他们安全感，他们所能做的是难以置信的。当然，丽莎仍然有一些困难，她仍然对陌生人很冷淡，她仍然有一段时间不怎么说话，她仍然会做噩梦，梦见她的父亲和绑架她的那个男人，但是她正在好起来。她有机会成长为一个健康的孩子，杰森希望看到这一切发生。如果他真的收养了她，他会确保她继续定期去看她的辅导员。  
“卡米尔·布莱克，提姆和我选择的那个孤儿院的负责人，她告诉我我可以收养丽莎。如果我愿意，他们会批准我的。我可以成为丽莎的法定监护人。”  
“那么很明显，你和提摩西少爷选择了正确的人来做这个工作，”阿尔弗雷德轻松地回答。  
杰森转向阿尔弗雷德，他的目光显示他被吓了一跳。“什么?”  
“你会是个很好的父亲的，杰森少爷，尽管可能不是传统意义上的。”  
“有很多理由说明我不应该领养她，”杰森说。“她值得拥有比我更好的人。比我能提供的任何东西都好得多。”  
阿尔弗雷德认真地看着杰森。“她值得拥有的是一个家人。一个爱她、把她的需要放在自己之上的人，一个会尽最大努力照顾她的人。而你已经在这样做了。”  
“那么红头罩的事情怎么办？我想让犯罪巷成为一个安全的成长之地，一个对她来说安全的地方。是的，我可以搬家，但这样我就抛弃了那里的其他人。我也不能在夜巡的时候把她一个人留在家里。如果发生了什么事情怎么办?”  
“你说得就好像你要独自处理犯罪巷和抚养孩子的事情一样。你是这个大家庭的一份子，杰森少爷。这个大家庭不会让你独自走过这样一段旅程。如果你决定收养年轻的伊丽莎白小姐，我敢肯定，你得到的帮助会比你所能承受的还要多，” 阿尔弗雷德坚定地说。“而如果你想征求我的意见，那么我想说，如果你真的收养了她，我认为她会因此变得更好。”  
杰森被阿尔弗雷德对他的信任击倒了，他不知道该说什么，所以他闭上了嘴，把注意力转回到了丽莎和达米安身上，正好看到丽莎用记号笔瞄准了他的头。  
“我看你继承了陶德的脾气，蹒跚学步的小鬼，”达米安讽刺地说。  
丽莎显然正准备向达米安扔另一支记号笔，所以杰森皱着眉头插了进来。“嘿。你以为你在干什么，胡萝卜头?”  
“他活该!” 她立刻为自己辩护，愤怒地指着另一个孩子。  
“我很肯定确实如此。大米叔叔即使在最好的情况下也是个小混蛋，但这并不意味着他就应该被扔东西。有一种说法叫做做一个大度的人。这并不有趣，但它会带来优越感，而且不会承担来自长辈的后果。”  
“优越感?” 丽莎皱着眉头问道，记号笔仍然握在她的小拳头里。  
“你可以表现得比他强，因为你没有堕落到他的程度。”  
她的表情说明了一切，“这不是很好。”  
“而且不会承担来自长辈的后果，” 杰森提醒她。“所以你要做的，胡萝卜头，就是花点时间想一想。如果你再朝大米叔叔扔马克笔会发生什么，这值得你这么做吗？特别是如果你打不中他的话。如果你无论如何都会达不到你的目标，那么任何后果都是不值得的。但是，如果你认为你可以打到他，如果你认为值得一试，那么打他值得你承担这件事的后果吗?”  
“也许吧，”丽莎想了一下，“如果我能打中他的脸。”  
杰森忍不住哼了一声，“好吧，很公平。”  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻地叹了一口气，他清楚地感觉到老人不赞成杰森的教育方式。然而，并不是每个人都能在一个人不快乐的威胁下管理一个家庭，所以杰森不得不利用他所拥有的东西。  
“什么后果?” 她问道，结结巴巴地说了一个很长的词。  
“没有阿尔弗雷德的午后小甜饼。”  
当记号笔被迅速地扔到桌子上时，她脸上惊恐的表情让杰森得意地笑了。“聪明的女孩。还有你，” 他说，把注意力转向达米安。“别激怒我的孩子。她也许不能用记号笔打你的脸，但我可以用更厉害的东西打你的脸。”  
阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，杰森改口道:“我可以，然后我会全力补偿阿尔弗雷德。”  
“你可以试试，”达米安傲慢地反驳道，但他转过去继续他的绘画了。  
“没有小甜饼是骗人的，” 丽莎朝他的方向撅着嘴。  
“生活总是艰难的，胡萝卜头，” 杰森睿智地回答。  
丽莎突然抬头看着门口，杰森转过身来，看见布鲁斯站在那里，不管他这次去了哪里，他都神采奕奕。他有点僵硬，也有点沮丧，因为他没有注意到那个人进来，也不知道他在那里呆了多久。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我以为你今天晚上才到，” 阿尔弗雷德问候道。  
“我的一个会议取消了，所以我提前回家了，” 布鲁斯回答。“我看到我们有一位客人来了，” 他补充说，给了丽莎一个小小的微笑，然后继续往房间里走。  
杰森看着丽莎，准备好了去安抚她，因为布鲁斯的突然出现可能会让她紧张，但是她突然站了起来，叽叽喳喳地说，“你是我的爷爷!”  
杰森抽了一下，而布鲁斯实际上是被自己绊倒了。  
“什么?” 他问，眼睛睁得大大的。  
“你是杰伊的爸爸，所以你就是我的爷爷了，” 丽莎解释说。  
布鲁斯看了看杰森，被爸爸和爷爷的部分惊呆了。杰森忍住了转移不适感的冲动，换了一种虚张声势的样子。“你怎么想，公主？你想叫他蝙蝠侠爷爷吗?”  
达米安发出一声噪音，宣称:“这对父亲来说一点都不庄重。” 但是他似乎并没有因为这个事实而伤透心。  
“太长了，” 丽莎皱起了眉头。  
“那么，B爷爷。或者也许只是爷爷，” 杰森说，笑着看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯还在努力让他自己冷静下来。  
“B爷爷，” 丽莎决定。  
“不是爷爷?” 杰森皱起眉头，“我喜欢爷爷。”  
“我喜欢爷爷，” 达米安朝着父亲的方向恶意地假笑了一下，表示同意。  
布鲁斯还是不知道该说什么，所以他完全转移了话题，把注意力集中在丽莎身上。“你在画什么?” 这当然把她引向了一个漫长的故事，关于学校和她班上的宠物乌龟。布鲁斯在她身边的咖啡桌旁坐下，丽莎非常友好地从她的涂色书中抽出一页递给他。当他和丽莎说话的时候，他也开始给小狗上色，这让杰森的眼睛睁大了一点。达米安看起来对他的父亲，蝙蝠侠，还有弓着背的红头发的小女孩，他们一起涂色的画面相当不安。杰森深表同情。这是一个令人不安的画面。  
最终，这对达米安脆弱的情感来说实在是太难以承受了，于是他匆匆离开了房间。杰森本来很想和丽莎一起逃跑，但丽莎看起来非常满足于和布鲁斯一起涂色还有聊天。布鲁斯会是她第一个马上就喜欢上的人。他当然会，因为那正是杰森的运气。来到这座庄园里的每个人一开始都有戒心，但是和他在一起时没有。  
布鲁斯对她也很好，在某种程度上他只对小孩子和卡珊德拉这么好。不知怎么的，他的身体已经不再高大威武，他的声音温柔而不苛求，他低声说话，问她问题，认真地听着她的回答。杰森既想拥抱他，又想揍他，当阿尔弗雷德走出房间开始准备午后的小甜饼时，他已经是五味杂陈了。  
当提姆探出头来时，他松了一口气。  
“提米叔叔!” 丽莎高兴地跟他打招呼。自从迪克以翅膀叔叔的身份进入她的生活以来，提姆似乎下定决心要赢得‘最喜欢的叔叔’的头衔，而且他并不介意通过无数的贿赂来赢得这个头衔。当然，迪克也在为此奋力一搏。他们俩让杰森头疼不已。  
“嘿，丽莎。我带了电子游戏。你想和我一起玩马里奥赛车吗?”  
“当然!” 丽莎兴奋地尖叫起来，跳起来跑向提姆，毫不犹豫地把杰森和布鲁斯两个人留在房间里。   
从隔壁房间，杰森听到迪克的抗议。“马里奥赛车？这完全是作弊，提姆!”  
“迪克，不能因为你没有先想到这一点，就认为这是作弊。” 提姆轻飘飘地回答道。  
“好吧，至少让我也玩玩吧。”  
“如果你认为你能跟上的话。”  
“哦，开始了！来吧，丽莎，你可以和我坐在一起。”  
丽莎在后面咯咯地笑起来，对两个男人争夺她的芳心感到非常高兴。  
杰森叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。“他们会把她宠坏的，” 他喃喃自语，一时忘记了布鲁斯。  
“我想，很难不这么做。她很特别，” 布鲁斯说，提醒杰森他也在房间里。他有点紧张。  
“是啊，她是，”他赞同道，不情愿地和老家伙开始交谈。整个夏天他都在躲着布鲁斯。一部分原因是他不相信他们的休战协议——他不相信他们能真正和睦相处，也不相信他们不会因为一点点的分歧就吵得不可开交，所以他认为最好不要急于求成。不过，其实主要的原因是因为他一直在避免布鲁斯提起丽莎这个话题。现在他们的谈论是因为提姆偷走了他的孩子，而杰森和这个男人独处一室。  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，杰森可以感觉到他们之间的尴尬，因为这个人显然想说些什么，但又忍住了。  
杰森的肩膀防御性地弓了起来。“说出来吧，布鲁斯，”他说，他说出来的话比他想象的还要刺耳。但是他认为这是公平的，因为他也要开始批评了。  
“你们两个都应该留下来过夜。”  
杰森抽了一下，很惊讶。“嗯?”  
布鲁斯用手指在咖啡桌上轻轻敲了敲，他的反应就好像坐立不安一样。这足以表明他和他一样感到不舒服。  
“你们可以留下来过夜，” 他又说。“你的兄弟们也在。阿尔弗雷德正在做晚饭，夜巡前我们可以看场电影。早上我们也许还能吃一顿家庭早餐。卡珊德拉和斯蒂芬妮也会来。那会......很不错。全家人都在一起。”  
杰森挣扎着说：“你是认真的吗?你想要一个家庭周末?”  
布鲁斯直直地盯着他的眼睛，仍然坐在咖啡桌前，面前有一只被涂成五颜六色的小狗。“是的。”  
杰森有点失去平衡了。“好的。我是说，我得问问丽莎。确保她对此感到满意。不过她喜欢这里，所以我相信她会同意的。”  
布鲁斯看上去很高兴，小心翼翼的那种。杰森又一次不知所措。尤其是当他说 “你和她相处得很好”的时候  
杰森耸了耸肩。“就像你说的，她很特别。”  
“不仅如此，” 他马上说。“你和她相处得很好。这......很适合你。”  
他把这归咎于布鲁斯对于他正在抚养一个孩子的事实有任何正面评价时的惊讶，但是突然之间他就在一片混乱中脱口而出了。“孤儿院说我可以收养她。” 他立刻对这个失误感到恐惧，因为这意味着布鲁斯有机会告诉他这个想法有多么糟糕，以及为什么杰森不适合做一个父亲的所有原因。  
但是，那些都没有发生。相反，他问道:“你想怎么做?”  
杰森有点吃惊，“什么?”  
“你想怎么做，杰森?” 布鲁斯耐心而严肃地再次问道。  
“我......” 他停下来仔细想了想，尽管他已经想了好几天了。“我想让她能够过上最好的生活。我想让她想做什么就能做什么。我想给她一个美好的家。我想给她一个爱她的家庭，我想给她整个世界。我想让她快乐。”  
“那么你应该收养她。”  
杰森真的开始对布鲁斯在谈话中让他措手不及的行为感到恼火了，但他忍不住感到惊讶。“我应该什么?” 他问道，半信半疑地以为自己听错了。  
“你应该收养她，” 他又说了一遍，这次更坚定了。“你会为她做所有这些事情。你爱她，她也爱你。你会给她一个最好的家，这是她应得的。如果你确定这就是你想做的，那么你就应该这么去做。”  
“但是我......我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，B。你知道的。她应该得到更好的。而且我晚上的工作怎么办？我应该怎么抚养一个孩子?”  
布鲁斯眯起眼睛，杰森看到了他一直在等待的整个谈话过程中看到的愤怒。只是和他预想的不一样。“你不是个混蛋，杰森。你会时不时地把事情搞砸的。每个父母都是这样。但是你已经比大多数人要好了，比我要好得多了，所以没关系的。至于剩下的部分，我们会帮你的。我们可以做到。”  
“和我在一起会让她处于危险之中，” 杰森反驳道。  
“比在没有你做父亲的犯罪巷里长大更危险?” 布鲁斯质问。  
“好吧，好吧，” 他承认，因为这是一个公平的观点。“你......你真的认为我会对她有好处吗?”  
“你已经是了，杰森。而且她对你也是如此。如果这是你想做的，那么你应该收养她。”  
这是杰森第一次从实际可行的角度来思考这个问题，而不仅仅是一个遥不可及的梦想。“我需要给她建一间卧室，” 他意识到自己坐得更直了一些。“我的意思是，我已经打算这么做了，但我需要开始行动了。她不能就这么搬进沙发里。”  
“你们两个都可以留在这里，直到完工。” 布鲁斯说。“我们离犯罪巷不远。她可以继续呆在有她的朋友们的那个班级里，晚上你巡逻的时候阿尔弗雷德会在这里确保她一切都好。”  
杰森怀疑地看了他一眼。“你想让我们搬进来。你是认真的吗?”  
“是的，” 布鲁斯诚实地回答。“你不必永远留下来，但现在这样做对你来说更容易。你可以趁她在学校的时候做你的装修工作，等你出去夜巡的时候她已经睡着了。阿尔弗雷德会在这里以防任何紧急情况，你会得到支持的，同时你会适应成为一个全职家长。一旦装修完成，你们两个就可以搬回你们的房子了，然后我们可以在夜巡时轮流值班。每当我们需要人手的时候，她都可以和阿尔弗雷德呆在一起。”  
“你是认真的，” 杰森惊讶地意识到。  
“你不是一个人，杰森，” 布鲁斯严肃地说。“你不必一个人做所有的事。”  
他很惊讶地意识到自己真的在考虑这件事。一想到要和布鲁斯有那么多接触，他就烦躁不安，但他不想让丽莎和阁楼上的建筑一起生活，也不想等到装修完成再去接她。另外，有阿尔弗雷德的支持会让过渡更容易。等到杰森和丽莎搬回阁楼的时候，他就能更好地处理好全职爸爸的事情了。“好吧。我们会搬到这里来。但只能等到我把公寓装修好。”  
布鲁斯笑了，看起来真的很高兴。看到这个表情，杰森感到胸口有什么东西在紧抓着，他对这个老家伙的情绪仍然有点混乱，他不知道他到底感到了什么，但可能是一些积极的东西。  
“我很高兴，” 布鲁斯说，他的声音听起来很温暖。再一次地，杰森不知所措。“阿尔弗雷德已经开始筹划她的7岁生日派对了，” 他承认。杰森对布鲁斯知道她的生日一点也不感到惊讶。他确信这个人肯定已经监视他们两个好几个月了。  
“当然了，” 他哼了一声，对此也不感到惊讶。“只要邀请罗伊和科莉就行。她喜欢他们，而罗伊的额外竞争会分散迪克的注意力，让提姆偷偷领先‘最喜欢的叔叔’。”他从沙发上站起来，布鲁斯也跟着站了起来，他们一起向主活动室走去，看看丽莎、迪克和提姆在做什么。  
“难道你不应该公正一点吗?” 布鲁斯问道，似乎觉得有点好笑。。  
“也许吧，但我有点担心提姆会为了打败迪克付出多大的代价，而且时间拖得越久，丽莎就越有可能意识到如何让这一切为她所用。如果发生这种情况，我们就都完了。”  
当然，他们一走进房间，他们的目光就落在了迪克身上，他正在用甜言蜜语哄骗丽莎。“是的，马里奥赛车很有趣，但是你玩过马里奥派对吗？一个派对，丽莎!”  
当那个红头发的小女孩用期待的目光看着他的时候，提姆没有发表任何意见。相反，他给她塞了一块阿尔弗雷德的小甜饼，她高兴地接过来，然后又把目光转向迪克的小甜饼。他毫无疑问地也把小甜饼递给了丽莎，丽莎坐回到沙发上，开心地咀嚼着她的战利品。她一见到杰森，就像圣诞树一样亮堂起来。  
“杰伊!我吃了五块饼干!”  
他怒视着他的兄弟们。“你们在开玩笑吗?!”  
当丽莎继续快乐地吃着的时候，迪克正派地装出一副懊恼的样子，但是提姆却一点也不觉得羞愧。“怎么了?” 他耸了耸肩。“我又不是那个今晚要哄她睡觉的人。” 杰森短暂地考虑了一下要不要掐死他。  
布鲁斯同情地拍了拍他的肩膀说:“欢迎成为父亲。”  
杰森拼命地咒骂。

译者注：  
*Jay Jay：丽莎对杰森的昵称，因为翻成杰杰有点奇怪，所以还是翻成了杰伊  
*Toddling：达米安对丽莎的称呼，既指蹒跚学步的小鬼，也指陶德（Todd）

在原文的评论区，作者留下了一些很有趣的评论，提到了他们之后的生活：  
“关于亚历克斯和其他人，丽莎将会继续去看孤儿院的辅导员，所以杰森也会经常在孤儿院出现。而且他还有很多钱，虽然大多都不合法，但他总能弄到一些。我想，一旦他装修完房子他就会开始考虑找一份真正的工作了。布鲁斯大概会试图让他在韦恩大厦签约，而杰森对这个想法非常抵触。但布鲁斯情不自禁地希望自己的儿子离他近一点。  
丹尼的猫也住在孤儿院里，工作人员一开始并不喜欢这只猫，直到有一天它在门口抓住了一只老鼠，现在这只猫在孤儿院非常受人尊敬。”


End file.
